


Bad Days Happen

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: Septic House [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: Bad Days Happen. The Egos don't give up on you, even if you don't get why.





	Bad Days Happen

Today was not a good day.

 

You shouldn't still feel this way, and you knew it.

 

You life was _infinitely_ better these past few months.

 

Tell that to the weight in your chest.

 

Tell that to the thoughts in your head:

 

_They'd be better off without you messing it all up._

 

_They'd be happy without you dragging them down._

 

_They must be sick of hearing about this.  You are on meds after all._

 

_Would they even know it was you that was gone?_

 

So you stay in your room on your day off, and lay under blankets, and just exist.

 

You love them so you don't bother them.

++++++

You look at the clock, but it is only five. You need today to be over.

 

Your door creaked and you held your breath.

 

There were footsteps across the carpet,  then the bed dipped next to you and there was a hand in your hair

 

The hand shifted, and traced designs with fingertips on your back.

 

A voice, soft with concern.

 

“Y/N, why didn't you come and find _us-_

 

_Find me._

 

-if you didn't feel good?”

 

_Chase._

 

You rolled away from him, putting distance between you.

 

_Quit being a pain in the ass. Get up and make him stop worrying. You. Are. Fine._

 

“Y/N? You always come and find us when you're not feeling good. We make hot cocoa and popcorn and we-

 

A chuckle.

 

"…We usually end up in a cuddle pile with you…"

 

_Yeah, and aren't you sick of me yet?_

 

'M' okay here, Chase."

 

"Nope. "

 

_Wha-?_

 

 

Chase pulled the covers off.

 

"Get dressed in whatever, or don't- you'r coming out with us."

 

"I **_will_** carry you out if I have to."

 

Yeah- he meant that.

 

You grabbed your favorite hoodie, and followed him out

+++++

 

"Move it," Chase ordered.

 

Marvin and Jackie do, and you gingerly sit.

 

You stay in place, stiff. No relaxed slump into one of the two bodies sandwiching you.

 

Chase hands you a mug of hot chocolate,  and sits beside Marvin, in the last empty spot.

 

“Kitten?”

 

Chase looked at Marvin, then at you. You were trembling.

 

“Hey, Y/N, Y/N.  Are you okay?”

 

“Why do you care?

 

I just. I.

 

I feel like shit and I don't know why you guys are here 'cause I'm such a fucking burden and I swear I just want to-”

 

Jackie wraps an arm around you.

 

"You don’t feel well. You’re exhausted and tired of waiting to feel better. It will all get better. I promise that- we will do everything in our power to make that happen. Don’t worry. Let us take care of you.”

 

"Yeah," Chase piped.

 

 "You always have our backs. Why wouldn't we care?"

 

He was right.

 

With support, and you had that, you'd be fine.


End file.
